malia sacquet: une aventure innatendu
by yatjaflower
Summary: salutations je suis malia sacquet fille de bilbo saquet, jai ete adopter par celui-ci des ma naisance dans le shire. je suis une creature qui as plusieur nom mais on me nomme parmis les elf la grande sorciere blanche, alors je part a laventure dans la quetes de thorin ecu-de-chene et decouvre mes sentiment pour un certain nain qui as capturer mon coeur, mahal maider dans ses domen.
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie n'as pas toujours été faciles au shire, mes parents mon laissé sur le bas d'une porte et mon laissé là. J'ai été trouvé par un hobbit pas comme les autres, Bilbo Sacquet était son nom. Quand il m'a vue il eux pitié de moi et m'a adopté en temps que sa fille, ayant aucun nom il m'a nommé Malia Sacquet.

Mais se qui est étrange chez moi c'est que je ne suis pas une hobbit, je suis une enfant étrange car je n'ai pas d'amis. J'ai de longue oreille pointu, mes cheveux son d'un blond doré et mes yeux d'un mauve cristallisé. Toute fois je porte un tatouage d'un croissant de lune sur le milieu de mon front, c'est peut être de la que me vient mes pouvoirs semblables au sorcier.

Comme j'ai grandit dans le shire j'avais la grandeur d'un hobbit, mon père Bilbo devais avoir 25 ans quand il m'a trouver étant bébé. Aujourd'hui je suis de 27 ans et je suis l'une des plus belles femmes du shire, en temps que guérisseuse, aventurière et aussi chasseuse je suis le meilleur.

Toute fois aucun des hommes n'a été capables de capturer mon cœur car je suis assez froide et dure, j'ai été une fille bonne mais j'ai un caractère qui me viens de mes véritables parents mort ou disparut. Un jour lorsque j'étais allé chasser j'avais rencontré a mi-chemin un vieux sorcier, je ne savais pas comment je l'avais deviner mais je l'avais sentit.

- que fait un sorcier près des frontière du shire, dis-je calmement  
- oh vous devez êtres Malia Sacquet, fille de Bilbo Sacquet ! me répondit le sorcier  
- oui qui êtes vous, et comment savez vous qui je suis…  
- entres sorcier on peut se sentir chère enfants, je suis Gandalf le gris  
- le même qui est venue lorsque je n'étais que mousseux a l'époque.  
- oui. Tu as grandit et tu es devenue une très belle femme Malia.  
- et vous mon cher Gandalf, toujours aussi bon poètes non, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes?  
- oh je dois parler a votre père Bilbo

Des que l'ont ses séparé j'ai été directement à la chasse, lors de mon retour j'ai constaté que mon père avais de la visites. Confuses j'ai pénétrer la maison pour voir des nains partout ainsi que Gandalf, quand j'ai été devants tous le monde tous ont cessé leurs activités pour me regarder totalement surpris…

-que se passe t-il père, dis-je calmement  
- Malia tu es arriver, dit mon père soulager  
- oui j'arrive de la chasse, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ont aurait de la visite…  
- il ne le savais guère, me dit Gandalf avec un sourire forcer  
- je vois, je doit donc faire à manger pour tous ?  
- qui est cette charmante jeune fille, demanda un des nains…  
- je suis Malia Sacquet fille unique de Bilbo Sacquet à votre service seigneur nain, dis-je en penchant la tête vers le bas par respect…  
- Malia voici Kili, Fili, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Balin, Gloin,et Dwalin, dit Gandalf en me présentant tout les nains devants moi  
- Malia peux-tu faire à manger pour tout le monde, demanda mon père  
- bien sur, j'y vais sur ce pas père…

Comme je cuisinais a manger pour tous j'étais resté dans mes penser, parmi tout les nains plusieurs était mignon mais surtout ce Dwalin avec ces haches. Mais si mon père savait que je trouvais ces nains attrayant jamais il ne me permettrait d'êtres avec eux. Une fois le repas terminer je les regardais tous manger. J'étais retourné dans ma chambre me changer pour ensuite y déposer mes armes à leur place, dès que je fus présentable je suis retourné dans le salon.

- maitres Gandalf pourquoi tout ses nain ?  
- ah ma chère Malia vous saurez tout cela très bientôt.  
- je voudrais comprendre maitres Gandalf.  
- je sais ma très chère mais tout vous seras révélé sous peu.

Comme j'ai soupiré j'ai été a l'extérieur au calme pour regarder la nuit étoiler, mais la tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée car maitre Dwalin est venu à mes côté. En le regardant calmement celui-ci vit mes yeux ainsi que mes oreilles, j'ai continué a nettoyer mes armes toujours en restant sous ses regard interrogateur.

- vous n'êtes pas une hobbit ?  
- C'est le cas j'ai été adopté à ma naissance par mon père Bilbo Sacquet pourquoi demandez-vous cela maitre Dwalin  
- vous avez des oreilles pointu comme les elfes mais vous êtes trop petites et vous avez plus de muscles que les hobbits, je voudrais comprendre qui vous êtes…  
- une personne qui adore les aventure, la chasse et surtout les combats.  
- j' ai cru voir cela, me dit-il avec un doux rire…  
- maitre Dwalin j'ai vue vos haches et je me demandais esse difficiles à apprendre…  
- non ! Pas si vous êtes avec un experts dans cette armes, pourquoi serriez-vous intéressé à apprendre dame Malia…  
- oh oui c'est mon désire de l'apprendre maitre Dwalin.  
- alors me nommer juste Dwalin dame Malia.  
- si vous en faites de même avec moi Dwalin, juste Malia me suffiras, dis-je avec un tendre sourire en présentant ma main

Alors que Dwalin l'avais serrer j'ai sentit un choc au travers ma main allant directement vers mon cœur, confuses j'ai regardé Dwalin avec une rougeur nouvelle sur le visage. Comme on est retourné a l'intérieur j'ai été mangé a leur côtés avec des rires sous le regard de mon père. Plus tard après que tout sois ramasser j'ai entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Confuse je suis sortie de la cuisine pour y voir un autre nain, celui-ci avais de ces yeux bleu cristallisé envoûtant.

- qui est cette femme Gandalf, demanda le nain…  
- Malia Sacquet voici le chef de cette Compagnie Thorin Ecus-De-Chenes…  
- le roi sous la montagne, Dis-je surpris…  
- comment sais-tu cela, demanda mon père…  
- et bien père c'est que… j'ai été fouillé dans vos cartes et histoire et j'ai lus et relus les écrit sur Erebor ainsi que sur la famille Durin, Dis-je en regardant le sol…  
- Malia je ne veux pas que tu lis ces histoires, dit mon père en colères…  
- J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR AUSSI BIEN QUI JE SUIS VRAIMENT, dis-je dans un cri avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre pleurer sur mon lit…

Comme j'était dans ma chambre je pleurais de colère, jamais mon père m'avait parlé ainsi et ce devant tout le monde. Donc j'ai redressé la tête pour voir Gandalf entrer avec calme, je l'ai regarder avant d'aller dans ses bras et me tenir à lui. Celui-ci m'a consolé avant de me mener à l'extérieur voir tout le monde, mon père m'a regardé m'installer au côté de Gandalf et Thorin pour regarder le feu…

- je voudrais faire part de votre groupe altesse, dis-je avec déterminations  
- je n'accepte pas de femme, dit Thorin  
- Sans vouloir vous contrarier votre altesse je sais me battre comme chasser, dis-je avec déterminations  
- que savez vous faire d'autres ?  
- me battre avec des armes, chasser, cuisiner, et aussi faire de la sorcellerie comme maitre Gandalf ici présent, je vous en conjure altesse je veux venir, je vous en prie…  
- elle serait utiles Thorin, dit Balin  
- dans se cas j'accepte mais je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger…  
- je serais là, dit Dwalin en venant a mes côté…  
- bien alors vous pouvez signer à la place de votre père…

une fois que j'ai signer le contrat j'ai incliner la tête pour aller préparer mon sac. Le lendemain je me suis réveiller pour laisser un court message à mon père. J'ai mangé en compagnie des autres pour installer mes armes sur moi, en regardant Thorin celui-ci vit ma demi-lune sur mon front. En regardant les poneys j'ai été vers l'un d'eux pour toucher son museau et le calmer avec de doux murmure…

- vous êtes déjà debout dame Malia…  
- oui votre altesse et juste Malia me suffit, dis-je calmement…  
- vous savez faire de la sorcellerie comme Gandalf…  
- oui j'ai appris à maîtriser mes dons depuis ma tendre enfance, et je mets non seulement ma vie entre vos mains mais aussi mes pouvoir pour vous protégez…  
- et c'est pour cela que je vous accepte, dit-il en placent sa main sur mon épaule…  
- merci votre altesse.

En regardant Thorin j'ai sourit pour ensuite voir tout les autres arriver, mais en regardant le poney j'ai monté sur son dos telle une cavalière même si c'était ma première fois. Et c'est alors qu'avec ce beau levé de soleil que nous prirent la route, je chevauchais au côté de Gandalf heureuse de partir du shire et vivre ma vie…

a suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Comme j'étais au côté de Gandalf sur mon poney nommé Solina, j'ai admiré la vue partout autour de moi. Gandalf avait vu mon comportement pour en rire calmement, Kili et Fili était venue à mes côté comme les grands frères qu'ils étaient. J'étais heureuse car j'étais très bien accepter dans la compagnie, Thorin me regardais de temps en temps avec calme avant de continuer la route...

- alors Malia heureuse d'êtres avec nous, me dit Kili avec un sourire  
- oh que oui ! je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire ma vie comme je l'ai rêver…  
- que voulez-vous dire, demanda Fili  
- c'était mon rêve de partir sur une aventure et découvrir le monde, mais j'ai temps d'admirations pour le peuple des nains que mon père trouve cela mal vue…  
- vous aimer les nains, demanda Ori...  
- oui j'adore leur culture et surtout la capacité de fabriquer et de crée, j'ai même forgé ma propre dague à la forges de Bree quand Gandalf m'y a amené étant jeune...  
- la même à votre ceinture, demanda Kili  
- oui j'ai même avec l'aide de Gandalf pu écrire '' honneur, loyauté et sagesse '' en langage nanien, Disons que cela est ma passion les combat même si je n'y est jamais fait part…  
- cela vas changer dans se cas, dit Fili avec un rire…  
- oui je suis heureuse d'êtres ici aussi car je n'est jamais eu des frères étant enfants unique…  
- et nous d'avoir une petite sœur à protéger, dit Kili et Fili en même temps...

A mi-chemin j'ai été plus loin avant pour êtres au côté de Dwalin, celui-ci m'a regarder calmement avant d'entendre un crie. J'ai redressé la tête pour voir mon père arriver en courant, surprise j'ai croisé les yeux de Dwalin avant de regarder Thorin. Celui-ci vit mon regard avant de me hocher la tète calmement comme Dwalin, avec son aide j'ai déménagé derrière Dwalin pour laisser le poney aller vers mon père...

- Malia Sacquet que fais-tu ici ! dit Bilbo en colères…  
- je fais part à cette aventure père  
- hors de questions ! tu retournes au shire  
- non ! Non j'ai le droit de vivres ma vie maintenant...  
- tu n'est pas faite pour cela Malia, je n'essaie que de te protéger..  
- alors laisse moi prendre mes propres décision, son altesse ainsi que tous on accepter que je prenne part a cette quêtes ...  
- Malia je ne veux que te protéger et tu le sais... tu est mon unique fille...  
- papa ! Pour une fois laisse moi y aller, j'ai toujours fait selon tes désires... maintenant ses a mon tour de voir le monde comme je l'ai rêver...  
- si cela peut vous rassurer monsieur Sacquet, dame Malia seras sous ma gardes tout le long, dit Dwalin avec calme ...  
- je le sais trop bien mais...  
- sil te plait papa, dis-je avec un regard suppliant..  
- bien mais je garderais un œil sur toi...

comme nous reprîmes la route j'écoutais Dwalin me raconter la vie à Erebor bien avant qu'ils furent chasser par Smaug le dragon. ainsi qu'au montagne bleu la ou les autres nains son venu au monde, j'était rester captivé a ses récit par politesse et je lui demandais plusieurs questions. lors de notre premier arrêt j'avais vue une cascade non loin, Dwalin m'avais pris par la taille et m'avais déposer au sol avec calme...

- merci Dwalin, dis-je avec un doux sourire..  
- de rien Malia, dit Dwalin avec une rougeur...  
- Malia tu viens a mes côté, me dit mon père...  
- ne vous en faites pas msieur Sacquet, Malia est bien en compagnie de Dwalin, dit Kili..  
- tu as raison mon frère il forme même une bonne paire..

À cela j'ai virer rouge écarlates devant tout le monde, Gandalf avais ri mais Thorin vit ma rougeur. j'ai été vers Thorin avant de le laisser me parler, avec un hochement de tête j'ai été chercher mes armes sur le poney de Dwalin avant de courire dans la foret. Kili et Fili ont couru derrière moi armé pour me protéger durant ma chasse. Lors de notre retour nous avions une excellent repas..

- tu est une bonne chasseuse, dit Kili  
- merci Kili  
- ou as tu appris a chasser?  
- j'ai appris avec mon défunt meilleur ami, dis-je en regardant le sol...  
- oh je suis désoler, comment est-il mort, demanda Kili triste..  
- il as été tuer par des wargs a la frontière de Bree quand nous étions en chasse tout les deux, il a eux le temps de me cacher dans le creux d'un arbres et Gandalf m' y as trouver par après  
- comment se nommais t-il votre ami ? demanda fili  
- il se nommais Jason green mais tout le monde le surnommais laigles car il était a moitié elfe et hobbit et qu'il fut chasser de son peuples après qu'il est voulut m'apprendre à chasser...  
- nous vengerons sa mort, dit Kili et Fili avec enthousiasme...  
- merci mes frères j'apprécie cela, comment trouvez vous le repas...  
- très bien miss Malia, dit Bofur heureux..  
- oui vous avez un excellent talent en cuisine, dit Bombur..  
- j'ai appris des meilleurs, et puis je vous doit bien cela...  
- manger et après reposez-vous nous partons a l'aube, dit Thorin à chacun de nous..  
- mais vous Malia après votre repas vous avez un entrainement avec moi, dit Dwalin  
- bien Dwalin dois-je prendre un bouclier, dis-je avec humour..  
- non je ferais attentions venez...  
- que veux t-il dire, demanda mon père...  
- oh Malia vas apprendre l'art de la hache par Dwalin...  
- QUOI ! mais ses dangereux...  
- pas si dangereux après ce quelle peut faire, Dwalin sais que ses une fille et il fera attention, dit Balin avec calme et un sourire...

en me regardant mon père vue Dwalin me toucher pour me placer correctement, les autres c'était rassembler autour de nous pour nous regarder. pour la première nuit j'ai appris les bases sur les coups et maintenir ma force, plus tard j'ai été me laver mais j'avais oublier un sac au shire qui contenais mes vêtement de rechange. avec un soupire j'ai concentrer mon énergie pour émettre une lueur vertes, les arbres on tournoyer autour de moi et on couvert mes parties les plus intimes...

- '' je vous remercie mes amis '', dis-je en elfique...  
- '' avec grande joie sorcière blanche '' dit un des arbres...  
- '' nous somme heureux de vous avoir avec nous dame blanche '' dit un second

Lors de mon retour au campement tout le monde m'avais regarder totalement surpris, mon père en était outrer que je portes des vêtement faite par la nature. mais je n'avais pas honte que tous voit mon ventres, mes bras et mes jambes cela me dérangeais même pas, hélas pour mon père me criais dessus sur comme je devais m'habiller. voyant ma détresse Thorin m'avais donner une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalons lui appartenant...

- mettez cela Malia, dit Thorin avec calmes..  
- d'accord la nature sera triste...  
- la nature, dit Balin confuses, vous parles à la natures...  
- bien sur ses une de mes facultés...  
- facultés Malia de quoi parle tu ? demanda mon père confus..  
- eux.. rien père...  
- non je veux comprendre de quoi parles-tu...  
- vous ignorer qu'elle est une sorcière comme Gandalf, dit Ori...  
- une sorcière ! Malia qu'as tu fait...  
- rien j'ai des pouvoirs qui me viens de mes vrai parent et puis quoi encore, père j'ai le droit de m'en servir pour non seulement aider mais aussi êtres ce que je suis vraiment..  
- la grande sorcière blanche, dit Gandalf avec calme..  
- oui maitre Gandalf, dis-je avec calmes, je... je suis fière d'êtres cela...  
- pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler Malia...  
- car au shire tout se sais et que tu aurais eux honte...  
- mais Mali peut être que je t'ai adopter il y a maintenant 27 ans mais, je ne veux que ton bien et tu le sais, je suis juste surpris que tu m'apprenne que tu est la grande sorcière blanche..  
- je suis désoler papa, pardonne moi, dis-je avec calme...

lorsque je suis aller dans les bras de mon père je l'ai serrer contre moi, les autres nous avais regarder avec un sourire. une fois changer dans mes tout nouveau habit je suis revenue au camps, j'ai vue Kili et Fili me faire une place a leur côté que je pris avec joie. On parlais de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme sur le manteau d' un des nains, Dwalin me regarda quelques minutes avant de me caresser les cheveux...

- tu l'aime bien pas vrai, demanda Kili...  
- je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler...  
- ne joue pas à sa avec nous Dwalin, nous savons que vous avez un œil sur elle, dit Fili...  
- même si je l'aime son père refuseras notre unions...  
- garder la foi mon frère, dit Balin avec un sourire, si dame Malia vous aimes en retour alors demander à son père...  
- je ne voudrais le mettre en colère et vous la savez frère, dit Dwalin avec un soupire...

le lendemain je m'était réveiller pour constater que j'etais sur quelque choses qui respirais, confuses j'ai redresser la tête pour y voir Dwalin dormir a mes côté. comme j'ai regarder sa main sur sa poitrine sa ma démanger d'entrelacer la mienne avec la sienne, plus tard celui-ci ses réveiller et a vue notre position. surpris il m'a réveiller avec douceur et nous avions tous manger, j'étais aller à la cascade quand j'ai entendu une brindille se briser...

- qui est la, demandais-je confus...  
- mais qu'avons nous la, dit un homme  
- une belle jeune femme, dit le second..  
- tu ne peux t'échapper, dit le dernier...

voyant ses 3 hommes approcher de moi j'ai reculer, quand l' un d'eux m'a pris par les cheveux j'ai émis un crie de douleur. au campement on m'y a entendu et tous était venu dans ma direction, j'étais coucher au sol avec 2 hommes qui essayais de me violer. j'avais été frapper de partout et eux aussi par mes poings, mais en les voyant j'ai vite senti Thorin et les autres approcher.

- tu vas êtres gentille non, dit le premier  
- oui on ne veux que s'amuser avec toi, dit le second  
- tu vas adorer ma tendre, dit le dernier...  
- NONN ! dis-je en criant...

Thorin et Dwalin ont tuer les 2 hommes sur moi pour regarder le dernier, en les voyant j'ai couru dans les bras de Gandalf pleurer à chaudes larmes. Gandalf avais pris son manteau et m'avais couvert avec, à la mort des hommes Dwalin et Thorin m'avais vue dans les bras de Gandalf en pleur.

- Malia, dit mon père  
- laisser lui du temps Bilbo, elle vient d'être traumatiser, dit Gandalf en caressant mes cheveux  
- Malia regarder moi, dit Thorin  
- je... je suis désoler votre altesse d'avoir été faible...  
- Malia tu n'est pas faibles tu tes débattu et c'est sa l'importance, dit Dwalin avec calme...  
- laisser moi voir votre visage ma cher enfant, dit Oin...

en regardant Oin celui-ci vit ma lèvre, ma joue et mon sourcil ensanglanté, au campement il m'a soigner et je fessais tout pour ne pas les laisser voir mon visage. javais même chevauché avec Gandalf avec peur sur le visage, celui-ci me tenais sous le regard des autres inquiets. après quelques jours à dos de poney nous furent arriver au flanc d' ne montagnes, j'etais aller chasser avec Kili et Fili pour après vite retourner au campement...

- sa va aller Malia, demanda kili..  
- oui grand frère je vais bien, dis-je calmement...  
- on vas te protéger Mali on te le promet, dit Fili en caressant mes cheveux...  
- merci beaucoup mais je...  
- pas de mais ça nous fait plaisir, dit fili heureux...  
- dans ce cas j'accepte, dis-je dans un rire...

à mon rire tout le monde avais sourit, c'est même cette nuit que j'ai su l'histoire de Erebor et des montagnes bleu. et vous savez j'en ai même pleurer pour regarder Thorin, j'ai été vers lui pour le laisser voir me tristesse. sans y penser je l'avais pris dans mes bras se qui le fit sursauter, mais voyant pourquoi je le fessais il fit de même en caressant mes cheveux...

- sa va aller Malia, demanda Thorin...  
- je suis désoler pour ton peuples Thorin...  
- se n'est rien Malia, c'est du passer...  
- peut être mais c'était ta maison... je n'ai même pas connu mes vrai parent hormis mon père adoptif Bilbo, je comprend la perte de vos parent je suis pareille...  
- nous allons retrouver vos vrai parent...  
- je refuse Thorin, ils ne sont pour moi que des étranger, s'ils m'aimaient ils ne m'auraient pas laisser sur le bas d'une porte à ma naissance...  
- je comprend vas te reposer Malia nous repartons à l'aube...

une fois de retour dans mon sac de couchages j'ai pu m'endormir calmement, Dwalin avais regarder mon visage avant de se déplacer à mes côtés...

a suivre...


End file.
